<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Girls like us by CaptainPo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29757426">Girls like us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainPo/pseuds/CaptainPo'>CaptainPo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>How to Get Away with Murder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Post-Finale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:20:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29757426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainPo/pseuds/CaptainPo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Her phone had buzzed a few minutes before with a text that made tears running down her cheeks. Her heart broke as she read the words again.</p><p>"Maybe if I tell you that I’m not drunk and about to take a woman to my home you will answer me."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annalise Keating/Tegan Price</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone ! </p><p>I'm sorry for the mistakes, I'm French and my grammar might be...weird. </p><p>I hope you like my story !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">It was the middle of the night and she could feel her entire body shivering. She was wide awake, looking at the ceiling, her heart beating way too fast.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She tried to keep her breathing steady, to focus on the sound of the rain coming from outside. She was shivering, and started wondering what were the symptoms of an heart attack.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Her phone had buzzed a few minutes before with a text that made tears running down her cheeks. Her heart broke as she read the words again.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>Maybe if I tell you that I’m not drunk and about to take a woman to my home you will answer me.</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She took a deep breathe and put the phone back on the night stand. She was still cold and shivering from the pain and sadness of reading those words. Definitely not an heart attack. Still. It hurt the same.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She thought Tegan could understand her need for loneliness during this time of grief. She thought it was okay to spend almost a month alone (with her mother and sister) to grief her two best friends.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Even if Bonnie and Frank were more than her best friends. Frank was…her step-son. It felt weird to think of him that way, and the more she thought about it, the more she realized he was nothing like Sam. He was as smart as his father yes, but he was loyal and funny. He was always there for her, something Sam had stopped doing at some point during their marriage. He needed her as much as she needed him. Frank, her son. The hand she knew she could always caught if needed.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She wanted to talked at his funerals but she couldn’t. Not in front of the entire Delfino family who was crying their son. Because the truth couldn’t be said that day. So she talked in front of his grave a few days later. Told him she forgave him and loved him. That she couldn’t thank him enough for protecting her.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She was angry too, because his selfless actions on the trial’s day led to Bonnie’s death. But somehow, she felt more peace than anger. They were together, reunited and in peace. Frank and Bonnie, forever.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">And Bonnie. Her dear Bonnie. Her best friend, her daughter, her sister, her partner. Bonnie was everything. And she missed her so much she felt a hole in herself.</p><p class="p1">Bonnie had been with her for the good and for the bad. When she lost baby Sam, when she tried to kill herself. Bonnie had stayed by her side for fifteen years. Even if she hurt her, Bonnie would always come back. Bonnie was sweet, kind and dedicated to her.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Her sweet Bonnie.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Annalise knew that somehow it was her fault if Tegan was sending her this text. She could have answered her first text almost a month before. Or answered one of her calls. But it was just too much at the moment. She needed her time, she needed her mother and her sister to be with her.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">During the first week, Tegan had called once and sent her first text message. Then, the second week, she had called three times and sent a second message. The third week, she hadn’t called but sent two others texts messages.</p><p class="p1">And for the past week, she had sent messages every night. She had called too, never left a voicemail. And Annalise started to feel guilt. The pain of losing Bonnie and Frank was still there, and it was too much. She couldn’t leave her penthouse without thinking of them.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She was afraid, sad, in pain. She was alone.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She missed her friend. Tegan was funny, her rock as she had called her more than a year before. She meant it, she trusted the Latina with her life.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Her phone kept buzzing, two calls and another text.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Are you going to answer that damn phone Anna Mae ?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Nope.” she said but grabbed the phone from the nightstand and read all the texts she had received the past month from her friend.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>Hey. I’m here if you need anything. Even if it’s ice cream in the middle of the night. </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>Or in the middle of the day.</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>Hey, it’s me. You know, your friend Tegan, I know it’s hard, you’re in pain but don’t turn me down please. </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>Hey, I’m worried about you. Please call me.</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">And then it was the drunk texts. Every night, between 2 am and 3 am.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The first night of the fourth week, after reading the text she wanted to call her. Because she missed her too and she was wondering if alcohol and sex could ease her pain. But she didn’t call or answered, she couldn’t take the risk of hurting her.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>I miss you.</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Asshole.</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>Sorry, it was the alcohol talking last night. Still I miss you. </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>I have so much alcohol in my body I am going to pee tequila.</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>I woke up with a terrible headache, and now I’m so fucking drunk I will wake with the same headache in the morning.</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>I hate that you ignore me. I really hate it.</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>Please call me. I miss you.</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>I’m so drunk Annalise. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I can’t loose you.</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>I’ve lost my parents, I’ve lost my brothers and sisters. I can’t loose you too.</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>Fuck. Fuck you Annalise.</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Maybe you’re right. Maybe it’s impossible. </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Or for once you’re wrong. And we can do this together.</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>Sometimes in the near future, I hope you and I can talk. I really miss my friend.</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Fuck you.</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Sorry. </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>If that’s what you want. </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">And then there were today’s texts. Annalise was trying to keep the tears in her eyes. She didn’t want to deal with that with her mother sitting next to her.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>Maybe if I tell you I’m not drunk and about to take a woman to my home you will answer me.</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Tegan again, not drunk at all and you still haven’t answered me. </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>I know you’re alive because I called this afternoon and your mother answered your phone.</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Sorry about that.</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>And you know what, yes I’m wasted and I just got home. I was at the club and there was a girl. </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Now, it’s 3 am and I wish I had taken her home so I could forget you. </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Oh baby. I forgot to tell you.” said Ophelia sitting up in the bed “Your lady friend called this afternoon when you were napping.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Yeah?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“What’s her name again ? I forgot…”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Tegan.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Oh yes. She was worried, you should call her.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I can’t.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Why ?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Because Mama, I can’t.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">There was another buzz from her phone, and there was so many tears in her eyes that it took her half a minute to read the message.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>I can’t even do that to you. </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>I want you. Whatever it takes.</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She got up and went to her bathroom. She let herself fall on the floor and cried silently for half an hour. Then her phone buzzed with a call. Tegan. Again.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">It took her ten more minutes before she decided to listen to the message.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Hey it’s me.” she said and Annalise guessed how intoxicated she was at how her words sounded “After the funeral, when we were going back to your place, you were holding my hand and you told me you needed time. And I understood that. I’ve been where you are. But..I can’t… I can’t stand it anymore. You don’t have to do this alone. I can be there for you Annalise. Trust me. Let me in. I swear I will take care of you.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Tegan stopped talking and sobbed for a moment.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I am sorry for the texts…I…When I called this afternoon, I didn’t expect an answer. Your mother picked up and I didn’t know what to say…So I just asked her to tell you to call me. I guess I felt hurt that you haven’t answered me for a month and I wanted to hurt you. If you want me to stop loving you then tell me. Because I won’t stop until you say so…”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">There was another pause, and Annalise heard Tegan breathe in the phone, her mouth opening and closing multiple times.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I wish there was something I could do to repair you. I hope I will hear from you soon. I love you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">She woke up a few hours later in her bed, her mother watching her with concern. Her entire body was still aching, she wondered if she was hungover for a second or if it was just a brain who wanted to blackout what had happened during the night.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Celestine made breakfast.” said Ophelia with a soft smile “You cried in your sleep.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Annalise nodded and wiped her face with her hand. She could feel the tears that had dried on her face.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Go ahead mama, I’ll be with you in a minute.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Ophelia left the bedroom without a word and Annalise hid herself under the covers before crying again. It took her longer than she expected to calm down, ten to fifteen minutes where she was sobbing in silence.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Annalise had spent an entire month with her thoughts. Tegan’s love declaration a few hours before her world was turned upside down.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">She couldn’t stop thinking of the way the younger woman looked at her.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">The love, the desire and passion. She felt like she didn’t deserve to be loved that way. But as she had said to Tegan, she was scared she couldn’t give that love back to her.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Eve was her first real love, she knew that in a way she’d always love her. And she knew that if she called her right now, Eve would certainly give up her life with Vanessa for her. But it wasn’t fair. She couldn’t do that. Because it wasn’t fair to Eve, to her family. The love she had for Eve was the kind of love you have for the first person you’ve ever loved.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Annalise knew that she had been falling in love with Tegan for the past months. She knew it because she felt safe with her as much as she felt safe 20 years before with Eve. She also knew that Tegan was very different from every person she had been with before. She was every thing she’d ever wanted, and probably much more.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Still, she was scared. Because she loved her and she refused to hurt her more than she had already.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">She was still in her bedroom when she heard her mother asked Celestine if she knew.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“If I knew what mom ?” answered Celestine as she took a sip of her coffee</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“That your sister have a girlfriend !”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I don’t !” interrupted Annalise as she sat at the table next to her mother</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Are you sure Anna Mae ? Because I have been sleeping in your bed for a month and you say that woman’s name a lot in your sleep !”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Tegan ?” asked Celestine and Ophelia nodded “She’s pretty…hot.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Oooh don’t tell me you’re gay too !” laughed Ophelia as she shoved a piece of bacon in her mouth</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I can be to bother my sister.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Enough.” interrupted Annalise, her fist landing on the table</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“What ?” asked Celestine “If you don’t want her, maybe I can ask her out ?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">They were interrupted by a loud knock at the front door.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Even on a Sunday morning !” growled Annalise as she moved to opened the door</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Maybe it’s your girlfriend!” laughed Celestine</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Annalise opened the door and was surprise by a gigantic bouquet of red roses. She had never seen a bouquet like this one.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Hello, I have a delivery for Annalise Keating?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“It’s me.” she said and the boy handed her the bouquet “Have a good day ma’am !”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">She thanked the young man and closed the door.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">She walked back to the dining table with and sat the vase on the table. Celestine grabbed the card before she could.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“It’s from your girlfriend !”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>Maybe I’m wrong. Maybe you are. </em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>And you know how it goes…</em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>Roses are red, violets are blue, sugar is sweet and…</em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>Help me write the end ?</em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I like her.” said Ophelia while smelling the roses “She knows the way to a woman’s heart.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">She sat and stare at the flowers in silence as her mother and sister kept talking about Tegan. She was smiling like an idiot.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">She couldn’t see her sister at the other end of the table because of the flowers. The magnificent roses that made Tegan Price won. She was willing to take the risk.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Maybe it was because of her mother’s approval. Maybe it was because of the roses and everything else. Maybe it was because Bonnie and Frank were dead and she couldn’t stay alone. Maybe it was because she’d fallen for Tegan Price.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">So she called her.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Annalise thought Tegan would pick up on the first ring but she went to voicemail the first time and she had to call again.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Hey, it’s…me.” she said when Tegan answered</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I know it’s you silly, your name was written on my phone.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Yeah, sorry.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Are you okay ?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Yes. I wanted to thank you…for the flowers.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“The flowers ?” she asked and Annalise heard her laughter“If I had knew I would have started with that.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I’m sorry Tegan.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“No, it’s me. You don’t have to apologize, you..”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“ I should have answered. I was scared. I…I don’t want to hurt you. I want to give it all Tegan. I need you, I want to make you happy.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Annalise” she whispered “Why don’t you come to my place so we can talk ?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Because I look like an homeless woman who haven’t showered for days ?” she said and chuckled</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Whenever you want then. I’m home, I’m waiting for you.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Thank you. I’ll see you later.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">It was the middle of the afternoon when her car stopped in front of Tegan’s house.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She had spent more than one hour in the bathroom, and her mother had insisted to do her hair. She felt like it lasted an entire day, and she had to text Tegan to inform her that she was anything but ready.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“You need to look good Anna Mae.” Ophelia said at least ten times</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Mama, I’m 53. I can do my hair myself.” she’d said the first time, but her mother had insisted and she couldn’t say no</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>My dear mother wants me to look good for you and is doing my hair. So I’ll be there in more than one hour but less than three. </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>Don’t worry. Cookies and ice cream sandwiches sounds good ?</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>Definitely.</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">When she had come out of her bedroom wearing her favorite green dress, her mother and sister had frowned and told her to change.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Maybe it’s too much ?” said her sister and her mother simply nodded</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Please God help me !”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“And put nice underwear sister !” added Celestine, laughing like a fifteen year old</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She changed seven times before having the approval of her mother. Celestine wasn’t sure about her choice, but she couldn’t stay home anymore. She had to leave. Tegan was waiting.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Don’t you want to know why I like her ?” had asked Ophelia when she was putting her jacket</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Why mama ?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“She is a fierce and ambitious woman just like you Anna Mae. And I’ve seen how she looks at you. I know that she will always take care of you. Even when I’m not here anymore.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">So she’d hugged her mother, and started crying.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I love you mama”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I love you too baby girl.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She didn’t expect her mother to be her number one supporter, but ever since she had come out to her, Ophelia had been here, doing her best to let her know that nothing had changed. She was still her little girl. She loved her no matter what.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She got out of her car and wondered if she’d chosen the good outfit. Black pants, green blouse and some boots that were hiding at the bottom of her closet she didn’t remember buying.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She knocked and Tegan opened the door as if she was waiting just behind it.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Hey”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Hey.” she answered and grabbed her hand</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">As Tegan was leading her through the house to the kitchen, she wondered if her bra matched her panties. She must have made a face because Tegan asked her if something was wrong.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“No. No, just thinking of something my mother said.” she smiled as she sat on the bar stool</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“What did she say ?” asked Tegan and set a plate of cookies and two spoons in front of her</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“She said she likes you.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“She does ?” she said and grabbed the bucket of vanilla ice cream from the freezer</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“More than you could ever imagine.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Tegan smiled and sat next to Annalise. She took her hand and smiled. Tears rushing in her eyes. She was wearing her hair in a loose ponytail, and had no make up on. Her eyes were still red from all the crying of the night before.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Thank you for coming.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Thank you for having me.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">They ate in silence for a while, looking at each other with soft smiles and trying to read in each others eyes.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I was so scared that I couldn’t give you what you need that I ended up doing what I didn’t want to do.” started Annalise as Tegan was putting the ice cream back in the freezer “I swear I didn’t want to hurt you. I just thought that if I didn’t answer, maybe you’ll end up forgetting me.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I could never forget you.” said Tegan as she took Annalise’s hand again “I love you.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I know. I was scared and in pain, I miss them so much…”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I know” said Tegan as she wiped a tear from the older woman’s cheek</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“When will it stop ? The pain ?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“It won’t baby.” whispered Tegan “Grief doesn’t end. But it changes, it’s not a place to stay, it’s a passage. You’re not weak for being in pain. You loved them.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“It’s different from what I’ve felt before. It’s stronger.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Annalise was sitting and Tegan was in front of her, holding her face and wiping away the tears. She felt safe, always, when Tegan was around. But this time was different, she also felt understood.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Time helps Annalise. Every day is a step.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I don’t want to loose you.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“You won’t. I’m here.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I can’t Tegan. I can’t loose you.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Tegan pressed her forehead against Annalise’s.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I’m here."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Their lips crashed in a soft but passionate kiss. Annalise grabbed Tegan by the waist and got up so that their bodies where pressed against each other. She kissed her again, this time harder.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She was home in Tegan’s arms.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Bedroom ?” asked Annalise</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Tegan nodded and kissed her before leading them to her bedroom.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">—</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">They were sitting on the couch a few hours later, an old episode of Friends on the TV as background noise.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Annalise and Tegan’s clothes from earlier were on the floor of the Latina’s bedroom. Annalise had stolen a t-shirt and some loose pants from Tegan who was wearing a Stanford t-shirt and a legging.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Earlier, when Tegan was ordering food Annalise had called Celestine to tell her that she wouldn’t come back home tonight. She heard her mother yell in the background something like “get the girl!” and laughed saying that she did.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">They had ordered Chinese food and Tegan had told her what had happened at work during the past month. She spoke about the cases, the co-workers and that her former assistant Danielle had left because she followed her boyfriend to Seattle.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“So you hired someone ?” asked Annalise before taking a bite of her food</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Yes, I did. Her name is Dorothy, she’s nice. As long as she answers calls and brings me coffee.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Annalise laughed “You’re not that kind of boss.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Try me.” smiled Tegan “Do you know when you’ll be coming back to work ? I miss having you there…”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“My mom and Celestine are leaving on Wednesday, so maybe next Monday ? If it’s okay with my boss.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I’ll see if it’s matches my schedule.” answered Tegan with a smile</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Annalise put her plate of food back on the dining table and took a sip of water before sitting back in the couch. She looked at Tegan with a smile.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“What ?” asked Tegan her mouth full of Cantonese rice</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Maybe…you and I could hide from the world for a few days ?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I ain’t the kind of woman who takes days off to have sex.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">They both laughed again and Annalise grabbed Tegan’s feet to put them on her lap.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Speaking of.” said Annalise as she was massaging her girlfriend’s feet “You’re really good at it.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Don’t do that.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Do what ?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Complimenting my very good skills to have God knows how many rounds in 4 days.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Maybe we can make it to the Guinness Records book ?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Jesus.” laughed Tegan “I have a trial this week, it’s supposed to last until Thursday, and a meeting in NYC with the board Friday morning.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Okay.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I’m sorry.” smiled Tegan as she grabbed Annalise’s hand “I understand that you don’t want to be alone, but we have to take our time. Because if I listen to myself I’d already been putting my life in cardboard boxes to live with you. But I want us to work. And I don’t want to scare you.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“So it’s too early to ask you to move in with me ?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Ask me again in a month.” answered Tegan as she leaned over Annalise to kiss her</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">The next morning, when she woke up Annalise was alone in Tegan’s bed. She grabbed her phone from the night stand to check the time but her battery was dead.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She was still half asleep when she heard Tegan’s voice coming from the bathroom. She was on the phone with someone from work, asking for files, coffee and chocolate cake. She noticed the wireless charger on Tegan’s nightstand and putted her phone on it.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She was about to get up to join Tegan in the bathroom when the Latina opened the door between the bedroom and the bathroom only wearing her underwear.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Oh hello.” she smiled and leaned to kissed her “Slept good ?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Like a baby. What time is it ?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“A little before 7.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Hum. You okay ?” she asked and motioned to the phone</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Yeah…I gotta stop by the office before going to court.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“What’s going on ?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Paperwork I didn’t do last Friday and Dorothy wanted to know if I needed breakfast. Her boyfriend owns a coffee shop near the office and the chocolate cake is a-ma-zing. ”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“She’s good.” laughed Annalise</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Yeah. She’s not so much into law but I guess I need someone who reminds me to eat lunch more than she understands civil law.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Annalise smiled. She couldn’t keep her eyes of Tegan’s body, and she knew that Tegan was standing before her with her beautiful lacy green underwear on purpose.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“You can stay here as long as you want. I put a key of the front door on the dining table.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Thank you.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Tegan went to her dressing and grabbed a black skirt and the matching blazer. She threw it on the bed before searching for a top. She looked over her shoulder to Annalise who was sitting in the bed looking at her ass with her bottom lips between her teeth.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“White or blue ?” she asked motioning to the two blouses in her hands</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“What I really want is you back in this bed Tegan Price.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Blue then.” she said and ignored Annalise</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Tegan walked back to the bed and kissed her softly. The older woman hummed against the lips of her girlfriend and grabbed her by the waist.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Please stay.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“You say that because you know you won’t be able to touch this amazing body for 48 hours.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Don’t mention it.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Tegan finished to dress in the bathroom as Annalise was still sitting in bed, going through her C&amp;G’s emails as her phone had gained a little battery. She realized she hadn’t done that in weeks as she had almost 1000 unread emails.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Tegan ?” she asked and her girlfriend’s head popped between the door “Guess how many unread emails I have ?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“You want me to guess or to tell you the exact number you had last Friday?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Annalise looked up from her phone to her girlfriend who was spraying Chanel’s Gabrielle fragrance on herself.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I don’t say that because I’m your boss I looked at your work emails, but I did.” she smiled “I might have won three trials on your behalf.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Thank you.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“It’s the least I could do.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Tegan was about to leave the bedroom when Annalise called her name again.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“You hired someone to work with me ?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Her name is Lennon Kane, she’s a young attorney, she’s smart and your biggest fan after me and half of the legal universe. She came asking to work with you but I didn’t know where you were at and thought I’d keep her around while waiting for you.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Harvard ?” she asked and Tegan shook her head</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Stanford. Valedictorian. She was in court with me last week and will be today. I swear I see myself when I started.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Tegan, I don’t know what I’d do without you.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Eat cookies all day with your mother and watch replays of The Young and The Restless.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“That’s mean.” laughed Annalise as she got out of bed to follow Tegan in the kitchen</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Tegan pressed a kiss on Annalise’s shoulder as she was taking a cup from the cupboard.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Coffee ?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I will take one at the office. I need to leave in 5 minutes baby.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I only need two.” whispered the older woman as she grabbed Tegan by the waist</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Annalise.” she warned but kissed her“I’ll call you later.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">—</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">When she stepped in the Caplan &amp; Gold’s office, a little after 9:30, she felt the eyes of everyone on herself. She said hello to some of the people she knew, and went directly to her office. She closed the door behind her and sat down at her chair.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She had been reading her emails for a few minutes when she heard a soft knock on the door. She looked up and a woman walked into her office with a big smile, a cup of coffee and a donut in hand.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Ms. Keating, I’m sorry to bother you. I’m Dorothy, Ms. Price’s assistant. She said you might stopped by.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Oh, she knows me that well.” laughed Annalise “It’s nice to meet you, please call me Annalise.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Annalise smiled as the young woman put the cup of coffee and the donut on her desk. “Thank you Dorothy.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Dorothy was anything but what Annalise had expected (an older woman with big glasses and a yellow pea coat). She was perky young blonde woman in her mid-20 who wore a white dress with red polka dots.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Ms. sorry, Annalise.” mumbled Dorothy “Is there anything I can do ? Ms. Price said you might need some files ?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I’ll be fine thank you.” she said “I’m just going through my emails.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Alright. I’ll be at my desk, call me if you need anything !”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Annalise thanked Dorothy and the young woman left. She stayed more than one hour behind her desk, she had deleted most of the unread emails and only kept the most important ones. She was about to leave when her phone rang.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Hey you.” she said as she picked up the call</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Soooo, you’re at the office ?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“How do you know ?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Dorothy texted to ask what kind of coffee you liked.” laughed Tegan</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I should have guessed. Do I have to thank you for the donut too ?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Maybe.” said Tegan still laughing “There’s a red folder on your desk, do you see it ?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Yeah, what’s in it ?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Resumés. You need to recruit someone to help you, ‘cause I’m keeping Lennon on my team. She just blew the District Attorney.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I thought she was my biggest fan ? Why can’t we share ?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Because.” answered Tegan “I need to go back ! Byyyyye !”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She had called her sister to tell her she was at work and would be home for lunch, and decided to stop by the Courthouse on her way back to her appartement. She wanted to see Lennon Kane in action.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Annalise hadn’t realize that it implied walking the steps where Bonnie and Frank had died until she had parked her car at the bottom of the stairs. She took a deep breathe and got out of her Lexus. She couldn’t stop looking at the exact place where she had held Bonnie.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She had trouble breathing. Tears were rushing to her eyes, and a horrible pain was piercing her chest.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“It’s okay.” she said to herself “It’s okay.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">—</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">When Annalise stepped into the courtroom, Lennon Kane was interrogating a witness. She tried to be quiet as she sat in the back, and was glad that her girlfriend hadn’t noticed her.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">As Lennon was heading back to her seat, her face went from surprise to shock to distress.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Are you okay ?” asked Tegan</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Nope.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Why ?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Annalise <em>fucking</em> Keating is here.” answered the young attorney as she sat down in her chair</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Tegan looked over her shoulder and saw her girlfriend who was smiling at her. She reached for her phone and sent her a text as the D.A asked for the next person to go to the witness stand.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>What are you doing here ? Are you okay ?</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>I am fine. Just checking out that new attorney you hired.</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>What ? Jealous much ?</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Annalise laughed as she saw Tegan chuckle while writing her text. Tegan leaned over Lennon and told her to breathe.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“But it’s Annalise Keating.” she said as their client started wondering what was happening</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>I have nothing to worry about, you’re mine. My mother wants to see you before she leaves, come over for dinner tonight ?</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The door opened and closed again, and when Tegan turned around, Annalise was gone. Her phone buzzed again.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>Please ?</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>I’ll bring dessert. </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Tegan smiled and texted Dorothy that she needed a chocolate cake for the end of the day.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">—</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Annalise opened her front door just in time for lunch time. Her sister was setting the table as her mother was cutting vegetables with a bright pink apron.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Baby !” called Ophelia from the kitchen “I want to know everything !”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Celestine elbowed her sister and asked her how was the sex.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Don’t.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“What.” she whispered “You used to tell me that kind of stuff.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Annalise growled and went to the kitchen to kiss her mother.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“How can I help you Mama ?” she asked after plopping a big kiss on her mother’s cheek</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She tried to steal a piece of cucumber that her mother was cutting.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Wash your hands first.” said Ophelia slapping her daughter’s hand</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Annalise laughed and kissed her mother’s cheek again. “Come on Mama. Just a piece.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Have you asked your girlfriend for dinner tonight?” asked Ophelia, ignoring her daughter’s request</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Yes Mama. She’s bringing dessert.” smiled Annalise as she went to the sink to wash her hands</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Good girl.” answered Ophelia “Let’s eat, you must have a lot to tell.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She told them as much as she could. How beautiful Tegan was when she’d opened the door the day before. She told them about theirs talks and how she wanted to make things right.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She talked about work, Dorothy and the donut, the emails<em>. </em>She told them about going to court and how she hadn’t realized what it meant until she was at the bottom of the stairs.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Ophelia hugged her tight and Celestine gave her an heartfelt smile.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">—</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">When Tegan Price knocked on the door of Annalise’s penthouse that evening, she was happy and nervous.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The door opened quickly, it was Ophelia who pulled her in a big hug.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Anna Mae ! Your girlfriend is here !”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">—</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Dinner went well, as expected. Ophelia was more than happy to have Tegan around the table, and talked almost non-stop for an hour. Annalise had to tell her to stop talking and start eating.</p><p class="p1">Ophelia had made a fantastic meatloaf, and the chocolate cake was a success. It felt weird and good to see Annalise with her mother and sister. It was a different woman, it was Anna Mae.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Tegan was alone on the sofa while Annalise and Celestine were putting their mother to bed. She was going through emails when she heard Celestine’s voice coming from the hallway, telling her sister she was going to her room.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Annalise walked to the living room and sat next to Tegan. She grabbed her hand before kissing it.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“My mother loves you.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“She’s the best, you’re lucky.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“How was yours ?” asked Annalise before biting her tongue</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“My mother was though, the kind of woman you don’t want to argue with. She woke up at 4 every morning to make breakfast for everyone before going to work. She was always tired but always smiling. At the funerals, one of our neighbor told me she was a lovely woman.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Tegan laughed and wiped a tear at the same time. “She was not. She was stubborn and mean. One time, my brother forgot to take out the trash, she dumped it on his bed to make sure he’d never forget.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">They laughed and Tegan took a moment to reminiscent. “But my dad. Oh he was a good one. The nicest man I’ve ever known, he cared for his family. He was funny, smart, hard-working and I was his favorite, his little Tee-Tee.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“You were ?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“My dad, God, I’d do everything to have one more minute with him.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">They were quiet for a moment, holding each others, Annalise’s lips were on Tegan’s forehead.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“It was my first year at Caplan &amp; Gold. I had been in Mexico City for a few months and my father missed me. I bought plane tickets for everyone. My parents, my abuelitos, my brother and sisters.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Tegan’s voice was low, hidden behind sobs.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“You don’t have to.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I want to.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Okay.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“They arrived on Wednesday, I rented a minibus and I waited for them at the airport. They were so happy to see me. We visited Mexico City, we danced, we went to the beach. We had so much fun, my mother laughed so hard when my dad tried ‘habareno pepper’ she peed on herself. It was the best holiday I ever had in my life. They left early the Saturday. I went back to work, and at one, my phone rang. They came to see me and they never went back home.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Tegan wiped the tears from her face. Annalise was holding her, she felt safe and understood.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“There were 245 passengers on that plane, and none of them survived. I was so angry at first, I did everything I could to understand what had happened. The sun was shining, the plane had been renovated the year before. I fought so hard. And then, one day, someonefrom the company came to me and told me a mechanical problem no one detected. It was nobody’s fault. My entire family died and I had a letter of apologies with a check.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">They stayed on the couch in silence for a long time. They were both in pain for the rest of their lives and they knew it. They also knew that it wasn’t unbearable. That the both of them could do it.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">After an hour or so, Tegan stood and decided it was time for her to go home. She kissed her girlfriend softly and grabbed her stuff.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I never had a relationship which worked.” she said as she was about to open the door “But I am determined to make this one work. You and I, Annalise, we can make this work. We will fight, it won’t be easy, but you can trust me, I will do everything in my power to make this work. I will love you for the rest of my life.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I love you Tegan.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They lived a happy life. </p><p>It was easy, most of the time. It was hard, sometimes. Like any relationship, really. They were in love for thirty-five years. They laughed, cried, and danced. They cooked together almost every evening and went to the Bahamas every year for almost twenty years. </p><p>Annalise had even asked Tegan to marry her twice. The first time, they had been together for two years and Tegan had said ‘no’ because there was no ring. The second time, it was on a beach in Hawaï for their ten years anniversary. The ring was beautiful and Tegan had cried. </p><p>They got married a few days later on the same beach. It was just the two of them and a officiant. They wore white dresses and Tegan had flowers in her hair. </p><p>They were happy. Really happy.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p>It was a summer night in New-York City. </p><p>Tegan had been reading on the couch for a moment, the appartement was quiet. She had been tired, more than usual, for the past few days.</p><p>She heard a noise coming from the bedroom and lift her head up from her book to see Annalise leaning against the doorframe. </p><p>“Wes is coming tomorrow ?”</p><p>“No.” she answered and closed her book “He can’t make it, he has to work.”</p><p>Thirty-five years of living under the same roof. Thirty-five years of sharing the same bed. And here they were, talking about Wes, who had been dead for thirty-seven years, as if he was alive.</p><p>“I miss him.” said Annalise as she walked toward Tegan “Maybe I can call him.”</p><p>“Tomorrow my love.”</p><p>When the dementia had kicked in a few years ago, they had decided to sell the penthouse they had been sharing for more than three decades to live in a Senior Living Residence in NYC. Tegan knew that she couldn’t take care of Annalise alone. </p><p>Laurel and Christopher were living in Brooklyn, they came every Sunday for lunch, it helped. But the crisis were more and more frequent, and Tegan was a 72 years old woman who had fought a breast cancer a few years before. </p><p>“Bonnie called when you were out.”</p><p>“Yeah ?”</p><p>“The kids are fine. Everyone is. You have to stop worryin’.”</p><p>Tegan laughed and stood. She grabbed Annalise’s hand and kissed it. </p><p>“I’m not the one who worries.”</p><p>“That’s true.” answered Annalise </p><p>“Do you know how much I love you ?”</p><p>“I do.” smiled Annalise “I love you too.”</p><p>“Let’s go back to bed.”</p><p>That night, Tegan fell asleep holding Annalise’s hand. </p><p>The next morning, Annalise woke up but Tegan didn’t.</p><p>—</p><p>Thirty-five years had gone by since the trial. </p><p>Thirty-five years since Bonnie and Frank’s death.</p><p>Thirty-five years since she had chosen Tegan Price to be her partner. And her she was, alone and drunk in the living room of the appartement she had shared with Tegan for the past two years. She was cold and tired. The alcohol burning her lips, tongue and throat every time she took a mouthful of vodka. </p><p>She was alone. She had been for days or weeks, she couldn’t remember. </p><p>Vodka was everything she had left. Tegan was gone. She was alone.</p><p>There was a voice coming from the hallway but she ignored it and downed another glass of vodka, tears running on her cheeks. Her hands were shaking so much she wondered if she was having  a panic attack. </p><p>“Annalise.” said the voice “You have to stop doing this to yourself.”</p><p>“Why.” she slurred</p><p>“Because it won’t bring her back.”</p><p>“How do you know ?”</p><p>The woman opened the curtains and the light dazzled her. Annalise set the glass and tried to stood but fall back on the couch.</p><p>“Go away !” she yelled “Go away !”</p><p>“Annalise, you’re drunk.”</p><p>“Go away.” she said again as the woman took the bottle out of her hands</p><p>“I won’t.”</p><p>“Laurel, please.” whined the older woman “I want to die.”</p><p>“Annalise.”</p><p>The younger woman sat on the couch and grabbed Annalise’s hand. The front door opened and closed again, and a young man appeared in the living room with a box of donuts and coffee.</p><p>“Holà Nana.” he said as he set the box and cups on the coffee table.</p><p>“Wes.” she whispered and Laurel squeezed her hand </p><p>“It’s Christopher, my son.”</p><p>Annalise nodded and Laurel kissed her hand as the young man sat on the floor. He opened the box of donuts and handed his mother a strawberry one. </p><p>“Nana, which one do you want ?”</p><p>“How many chocolate do you have ?”</p><p>“Two.”</p><p>“Good.” she nodded “Tegan is going to have one when she wakes.”</p><p>“Nana.” said Christopher is voice low “Tita is not here.”</p><p>Annalise was quiet for a moment, Laurel’s hand squeezing hers hard. The dementia and her memory were playing tricks on her. Vodka helped for a minute, but then it blurred everything again. Laurel was holding her hand and Christopher had a hand on her knee, his soft smile helping her settle.</p><p>“She is dead.” she said almost five minutes later</p><p>“She is.” said Christopher “She died a few weeks ago.”</p><p>“How ?” she asked “I don’t…I don’t remember.”</p><p>“She had an heart attack in her sleep.”</p><p>“She’s dead.” she repeated </p><p>An hour later, Christopher was helping his mother put Annalise in bed. </p><p>“You need to rest.” said Laurel as she stroke her friend’s face “Chris and I are going to make lunch, okay.”</p><p>“Love you nana.” whispered Christopher </p><p>They were in the kitchen a moment later when Laurel sat on the stool and let her head fall between her hands.</p><p>“What’s wrong mama ?” asked Christopher</p><p>“She wants to die. She told me before you came in.”</p><p>“She doesn’t mean it.”</p><p>“Baby, of course she does.”</p><p>“It was the dementia talking.”</p><p>“No. It was her. The woman I have known for forty years. The woman who made your heart beat again while I was bleeding out in her elevator. The woman who fought for me when my father took you away from me. ”</p><p>“Ok, I get it.”</p><p>“I know how much you love her. I love her too, but she wants to sleep.”</p><p>“Mama, we buried Tita two weeks ago.”</p><p>“Oh don’t remind me I buried my best friend two weeks ago Christopher Castillo.”</p><p>“I’m sorry mama. But I can’t let her go, not now."</p><p>“Christopher. You do not understand what we are talking about.”</p><p>“Tell me then.”</p><p>“She lost a son, his name was Sam. Then, she lost her husband. After that, another son, your father. And Bonnie, Frank, her mother, her brother, her father, her sister, and now Tegan. The life she’s living is not worth the pain, she is 88, depressed, alcoholic, with dementia. If she wants to go, then our job is to let her go.”</p><p>“This is crazy.”</p><p>“You know everything, you know everything I’ve done, everything your father had done and everything Annalise had done. You know how painful her life had been. Chris, don’t be stupid.”</p><p>They heard the floor cracked and when they turned around, Annalise was behind them. </p><p>“Tegan is waiting for me.” she said as Christopher was walking toward her “On the beach we got married.”</p><p>“Nana.” he whispered as he pulled her into a hug</p><p>“I am proud of you Christopher. I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p>—</p><p>The End.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you very much for reading ! </p><p>I know this story might be full of English mistakes, I think I reread it twenty times so my eyes can't see anything anymore. </p><p>Thanks again !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>